


ABC's of Lovin'

by eoen



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: ABC Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen





	ABC's of Lovin'

Ecstasy, Rogue thought. Flares of pleasure surged under her heated skin. "Gambit," she moaned, wanting more. 

"Hush," he soothed. 

"I'm dyin'!" 

"Just hold on, chere." 

"Ma petite chere amour," he purred softly, fingers finding that sweet spot between her legs once more. "Not yet." 

"Ooooooh," she moaned, eyes closing. "Please, Remy, please," she begged, hips meeting the thrusts of his fingers. 

"Quiet, chere, easy," he said as he stroked her stomach with his other silk clad hand. 

"Remy," she pleaded, "Ah can't." 

"Sh." Touches stroked up under her shirt from her stomach to tease her nipples. 

Utterly lost in sensation, she stopped fighting the lightly restraining arm over her thigh. 

"Very good, chere. We're dere," he purred and she came, screaming. Xavier's School for Higher Education's empty halls rang with her passion. 

"Ya're incredible, sugah," Rogue whispered. Zippers made a lot of noise she thought with a giggle. A wicked smile appeared on her face and she caught her lover's hand. 

"Baby?" he breathed. 

"Come here," she said, stroking his cock with her satin covered hand until his hips were jerking with the rhythm she'd set. 

"Damn y're good, chere," he whispered as they collapsed together into sleep.  
  
Finis  
  



End file.
